Molly Lansing-Davis (Haley Pullos)
Molly stated she was 11 on November 25, 2009, and Alexis explicitly refers to her as a 12-year-old on February 28, 2011. |occupation = Student |title = Russian Royalty |residence = 55 Cherry Lane Port Charles, New York |parents = Ric Lansing (father) Alexis Davis (mother) |siblings = Sam McCall (maternal half-sister) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (maternal half-sister) |grandparents = Trevor Lansing (paternal grandfather; deceased) Adela Corinthos (paternal grandmother; deceased) Mikkos Cassadine (maternal grandfather; deceased) Kristin Bergman (maternal grandmother; deceased) Helena Cassadine (maternal step-grandmother) |aunts/uncles = Sonny Corinthos (paternal half-uncle) Stavros Cassadine (maternal half-uncle; deceased) Stefan Cassadine (maternal half-uncle; deceased) Kristina Cassadine (maternal aunt; deceased) Valentin Cassadine (maternal half-uncle) |nieces/nephews = Lila McCall (half-niece, via Sam; stillborn) |cousins = Nikolas Cassadine (maternal) Dante Falconeri (paternal) Michael Corinthos (paternal adoptive) Morgan Benson (paternal) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (paternal) Lila McCall (paternal; stillborn) Spencer Cassadine (maternal first cousin once removed, via Nikolas) }} '''Molly Lansing-Davis' is a fictional character on General Hospital. She is the daughter of Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis, born on screen on November 10, 2005. In 2009, she was aged to 10 years old. Storylines Birth and early life In November 2005, a train crash occurs in Port Charles in the Glencoe tunnel. Alexis and Ric, married at the time, are both on the train. They both survive, but Alexis goes into labor. Robin Scorpio ends up having to perform an emergency C-section on Alexis to save the baby while they are still trapped in the tunnel. Ric and Robin manage to save the baby girl, despite the conditions she was born in. She is named after Titanic survivor Molly Brown.Ric Lansing - SoapCentral.com Ric and Alexis end up divorcing, and Ric gets custody of Molly. But when Ric's father, Trevor Lansing, comes to town and threatens to take Molly away from him, Ric gives Molly back to Alexis. They later settle on joint custody. Ric leaves town in 2009, and leaves Molly with Alexis in Port Charles. Family trouble Molly is rapidly aged to 10 years old in July 2009, and is shown as a very smart girl who is able to get along with her mother and her two sisters, Kristina Davis and Sam McCall. She is usually studying or doing a project, but she enjoys learning. She enjoys Shakespeare and is not afraid to talk to adults on their level. Molly is also a bit of a romantic, often reading romance novels and trying to set up her friends and family with people, most notably setting up romantic evenings for Jason and Sam. When Alexis' one night stand with the mayor is exposed, both Kristina and Molly are affected. Molly hears a lot of gossip about her mother at school, and sees a lot of websites posting gossip on Alexis. Kristina tells Molly not to believe anything, but Alexis bans her from using the computer. When Claudia Corinthos, Kristina's step-mother, is run off the road, Molly's cousin and Kristina's brother, Michael Corinthos, initially is held responsible. He later flees Port Charles with Kristina to avoid prosecution. After they leave, Alexis confesses to the crime when evidence indicates one of her cars was the one that ran Claudia off the road. Molly later overhears Alexis telling her friend and attorney Diane Miller that Kristina was the one who did it. As a result of the accident, Alexis is also charged with the murder of the mayor's mistress. Molly is upset, and goes to her cousin, Nikolas Cassadine, for help, asking him to do something to help Alexis. Nikolas is able to lessen the sentence for Alexis in terms of the accident, and Robin Scorpio eventually proves the mayor's wife actually killed his mistress and set up Alexis for it. Kristina is eventually brought back home by Sam. Alexis is unhappy that Molly went unsupervised to see Nikolas, but Nikolas manages to calm her down, saying Molly knows how to put the "important things in life in perspective." The M&Ms: Molly and Morgan She is also close to her cousin Morgan Benson, who has also been rapidly aged. At the General Hospital carnival in September, she proves to be a good marksmen when she causes every man in the "Dunk-a-Hunk" tank to drop into the water. She is frightened later when a car driven by Edward Quartermaine plows into the carnival and ends up throwing Kristina under a pile of rubble. She is brought into the hospital, where she reunites with her mother, and Kristina is found later by Michael. thanks Molly and Morgan for saving his life]]While Morgan and Molly are at the docks to collect information for one of Molly's projects, they come across Johnny Zacchara, who was kidnapped by his father's henchmen. Molly distracts the guards, while Morgan gets Johnny out. He thanks them both for saving his life and drops them off at Carly and Jax's house, where Morgan lives. Meddling in love lives During Thanksgiving, Molly schemes with Kristina, Sam, and Robin to set up Alexis and Robin's uncle, Mac Scorpio. Though Alexis and Mac eventually figure out the scheme, they end up going on a date to Jake's sometime later. For Christmas, Molly again schemes with her sisters to get Mac and Alexis together, when they end up under mistletoe and kiss each other. During New Year's, Molly manages to convince her mother to go on a date with Mac, who turns out to be the one who arranged it. Molly also meddles into her sister, Sam's relationship with Jason Morgan, but she's not ashamed of it. Molly attends the christening of Josslyn Jacks on January 29, 2010. She tries to get Sam and Jason to consider getting married, but to no avail. Claudia's and Kiefer's deaths Later on, Morgan and Michael visit Kristina and Molly and inform them that Dominic Pirelli is really Dante Falconeri, and he's the son of Molly's uncle, Sonny Corinthos. Morgan and Michael are worried about what could happen to their dad, as well as Molly, but Kristina is not the least bit concerned because she believes that Sonny killed Claudia for putting Michael in a coma. However, Michael tells Kristina, Molly, and Morgan that he was the one who killed Claudia, albeit accidentally. Molly and Morgan both become worried about Michael confessing and what could happen to Sonny. Molly spends a night out with Alexis on March 15, 2010 and meets Dante, who admits that though he doesn't like being Sonny's son, he enjoys being a brother to his siblings and a cousin to Molly. When Alexis and Molly return home, Kristina's not there, but the house is a mess. Alexis gets a call from the hospital that Kristina was admitted and finds out she was beaten. Kristina tells the police that Ethan Lovett attacked her. When it is discovered that Kiefer was the one who attacked Kristina and that he had in fact been abusing her for months, Molly becomes very upset and thinks she is to blame for pushing her sister to date him. However, that same night, Alexis accidentally hits Kiefer with her car, and Sam and Molly find him badly injured on the side of the road. They get him to the hospital, where he succumbs to his wounds, and Molly is left distraught and conflicted, stating that, while she now hates Kiefer for hurting Kristina, he didn't deserve to die no matter how bad he was. When Kiefer's father, Warren Bauer, becomes obsessed with getting revenge on Alexis and Kristina for Kiefer's death, Molly becomes scared for her family and turns to Dante for help. However, Dante explains that Warren has a right to an investigation because Alexis did hit Kiefer and didn't stop, and because Kristina lied to the police for weeks and didn't say anything about Kiefer attacking her until after he died. In response, Molly turns to Jason and requests for him to kill Warren, or at least scare him off. Jason refuses, explaining that he doesn't want to get children involved in the mob after what happened to Michael. Eventually, Dante discovers that Michael was the one who killed Claudia and turns him in just as the jury is about to reach a verdict on Sonny. However, everyone is caught off-guard and left distraught when Judge Carroll unfairly sentences Michael to five years in Pentonville State Prison to teach Carly and Sonny a lesson. Molly is furious at Dante for his role in Michael's incarceration and dismisses him as "despicable," but she is able to forgive him when he arranges for Michael's release. When Sonny starts dating Claire Walsh, who prosecuted Michael during the trial, Molly is unable to understand why. Ski trip tragedy and PTSD In late December 2010/early January 2011, Molly is among those caught in the ski resort bus crash and manages to help Michael flag down a car for help. After the incident, Molly begins to behave strangely and lash out in anger for little reason; at one point, she blows up on Kristina when she refuses to let her use her laptop and smashes Alexis' vase in a fit of rage, which utterly confuses them both. Believing that she suffers from bipolar disorder like Sonny, Molly begins to research it. While she is walking home after questioning Sonny about being bipolar, Molly witnesses a car crash and suffers a panic attack. Shawn Butler, an ex-Marine who was walking by, witnesses this and helps her through the worst of it. After listening to Molly's story, Shawn helps her realize that she is in fact suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder as a result of her ordeal, and comforts her as she cries. After informing Alexis as such, Molly begins going to therapy and recovers. The Balkan and Brenda At Sonny and Brenda's wedding, Molly serves as one of the bridesmaids. While looking for Alexis in Theo Hoffman's office, Molly hears him coming and hides under his desk, overhearing him say on the phone that he is the Balkan, an international crime lord who has been targeting Brenda for months. However, Jason and Sam convince Molly not to tell anyone and reassure her that they will stop Theo before he can carry out his plans. Shortly after Brenda gets in Sonny's limo, it explodes. Ethan takes Molly and Kristina home and stays with them, doing his best to help the two cope. Molly is deeply affected by Brenda's apparent death and declares that she will never read another romance novel again, because Brenda died for love and it was nothing like her books. Ethan, however, comforts her and convinces her not to give up on love. When Alexis arrives home, Molly reveals Theo's identity as the Balkan to everyone, and is believed. Distraught, Molly blames herself for not telling anyone, but is reassured that she is not at fault. Bonding with family It is shortly after discovered that Theo's thugs had kidnapped Sam, swapped her out for Brenda, and blown up the limo as a decoy. Fortunately, Sonny had earlier bomb-proofed the limo, and Sam survives with a concussion and temporary hearing loss. While visiting her at the hospital, Molly teaches Jason and Sam sign language in the event that her hearing loss is permanent, all while having some fun at Alexis's expense. Sometime later, Molly gets Morgan, Michael, Dante, and Kristina together to plan Sonny's birthday party. However, because Brenda doesn't want Lucian, whom Brenda thought was her son, to be overwhelmed, they, along with Carly and Alexis, surprise him at his restaurant, Pozzulo's. Later, upon hearing that Jason and Sam are planning on having a baby, Molly is ecstatic and gives Sam her childhood teddy bear for luck. Family tree Reference Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Corinthos family